


Feral urges

by KingCobra_blackdiamondson



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: But they do show up in the story, Corrupted Gems, Crystal Gems are mentioned but aren't the good guys really, Feral Behavior, Feral Gems (Steven Universe), Gems In Heat, Human/Monster Romance, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCobra_blackdiamondson/pseuds/KingCobra_blackdiamondson
Summary: Monsters, that what they said about the forest and what lives in there. A creature roams there, with three glowing eyes and larger than any man would be, having razor-sharp teeth and there were sightings of it being seen near the village. But it was never attacked the village, as it would help the village from time to time with warnings and suddenly they were attacked with Felix (The reader) escaping from it before being taken away by something.
Relationships: Garnet (Steven Universe)/Original Male Character(s), Garnet (Steven Universe)/Reader, Garnet/Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter One

Felix was running away, oddly coloured women had come to attack his village demanding for everyone to leave. Something about us not needing to live in such an area anymore, that it would be dangerous from the creature, that it would be drawn to us from our noise and population. They also said we needed to join the others like us to become apart of their villages, but the elders had refused.

Saying that the forest would provide for the village, that the creature wouldn't attack the village as it hadn't attacked us in the past. We depended on it to warn us of coming disasters, it would but the monster was a threat to them. Was it because it wasn't normal, or was it because it was the power the creature would lend to my village?

 _Why?_ He thought. _Why would they attack us? The monster was harmless to us for a long time, since the time of five years ago. The creature wouldn't hurt us, it provided us in exchange for fruits and shelter. We leave it alone and at times, it give would lend the village the power._ . .

Growling was heard during the attack, things made of metal and had extraordinary powers which destroyed much of the village and the forest that had stood for centuries around it, being around the village protecting it from invaders but now it is ash and dust. Nothing remaining of the village as everyone ran and hide or else be taken away by those strange women. 

There were flashes of something large, red and scaley attacking those strange women but he didn't pay much attention to them. Felix knew if he stayed any longer, he would be taken away like members of his family, his friends, his fellow villagers, he wasn't sure if any of them would be seen again by him or anyone else that could have escaped. _If I do, at least. I just hope they would be others. . I want to escape, I have to escape._

Felix ran for what could have been days, having long since not seeing anyone from his village around him as they ran in other directions, away from him and trying to escape from the invaders. He would barely rest or barely eat as he would continue to run for a long time until he was at a tree, resting and panting from how long he has been running away.

"How long has it been? A day? A week? More?" He said, being tired as he leans against the tree as Felix heard thumping coming his way.

"No!" Felix yelled as he thought there was more strange woman were coming his way, he despite the agonizing exhaustion yelling at him to rest but he ignored it and started to run as fast he could.

Something was following him as loud thumping and what Felix thought to be hissing until something grad him." Sstttooppp."

It hissed as Felix started to weakly struggle against his captor." Let me go! I already lost everyone I cared for, I don't want to die!"

"Ssstooppp." It hissed again, putting two large claw-like hands on his hips which two hard lumps which he could feel and bring Felix to its' eye level.

It had three reptile eyes, one red, one blue and one purple. To Felix, it was larger than him and he was one of the tallest in his village. It was mostly dark and made it hard to see but he could make out some scales on them.

"You're the creature from my village?" Felix realized it was the monster that had been with his village.

He looks at the creature and tries to squirm out of its grip around Felix, not letting him escape. 

The creature looks at Felix, as his exhaustion started to catch up to Felix. He wouldn't move as there was little energy left to be used by Felix, he went limp in the creature's arms, passing out shortly after he answered. 

The creature shifted Felix around to put him near their chest, starting to walk somewhere else.

Later, Felix started to stir and wake up who jumps when he realized the creature was curled up around him. Protectively cuddling with him, not wanting to let go of Felix. He wiggled out of their grip, he could tell it was daylight but what time he wasn't sure.

 _Where am I? And what is the creature drag me here??_ Felix thought as the creature looked at him.

It looked at him, tail moving around as the creature got up and keep looking at Felix. Their eyes never leaving him, tracking whenever Felix would have done, the eyes seemingly calculating and predicting his moves before he would do.

They looked at him for a while until the creature came closer and kissed Felix's head, showing him something through it. _They're that creature! Why didn't I recognize them! They should be . . . DIfferent, but. They saved me_

"Thank you." He said. _So, these women want the creature's powers for their own gain? And what do they mean . . . What does it mean for my family? I should be with them until my family is given back. . The monster's powers have been right for years, and they are rarely wrong. I have to trust them, they're my only hope for now._

Weeks went by as Felix and the monster which has yet to given a name yet or for her to tell him her name. Felix later learnt that they were female and felt quilt over calling her it. She was capable of speaking in broken and simple sentences, not quite being as able to speak as well as Felix would.

One day, however, she started to act weird. Leaving for hours at a time while before she didn't, pulling Felix close and attempting to give him a tongue bath before he struggles away, leaving behind small gifts such as flowers or rare metals or food, and giving off a weird scent whenever Felix gets too close.

 _What's wrong with her?_ Felix thought, confused, having earlier escaped one of her attempted tongue baths again. _Those tongue baths are getting annoying, I'm not complaining about gifts through, I've been putting those around my makeshift shelter, but I need to find my village soon. . And the creature seems to be keeping me close. I can only depend on her food for some long before I get sick of it._

"Feeellix!" She called out, looking for him as she looked around while Felix kept away, not wanting to deal with her.

She was large with three different coloured eyes. Scales covering most of her body with patches of skin similar to humans. She had a tail with spines down the tail. She was almost mostly red with patches of dark purplish-red. There were two gemstones embedded on her palms, one of them having a square cut and the other a triangle cut.

Her eyes narrowed coming close to Felix and pounce onto him, she started to growl loudly." Mine." 

She hissed putting her claws on Felix's hips." Minnneee."

She hissed again


	2. Intense Issues (SMUT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if this is horrible. This is my first time writing smut before. . . So sorry if it's horrible in anyway.

"What are you doing!" Felix yelled, panicking from what the creature was doing to him, hissing and pinning him down.

"Minnnee!" She hissed, her eyes were slits and were staring intently at him, looking for something.

She hissed as Felix started to struggle against the creature, trying to get her off of him." Calm down, Feelliix."

She said, hissing as Felix looks at her with an expression of confusion shock and anger.

"You get off of me!" He yelled, trying to get her off of him but the creature kept her hold on him, not letting go of him." No, mine."

She hissed loudly, looking down Felix's body and hesitantly she stops, looking at him.

Felix looked back, growling at her." YOu better not!!" 

She pushes him down to the dirt ground, growling as her eyes wander around his body before narrowing at his crotch." Mine." 

The creature puts a claw and started to rub the area, trying to get a reaction from Felix _. Don't get hard, don't get hard, don't get Felix. She's acting. . She's acting in inst. . Imp. . ..._

Felix let out a moan as he got hard from the rubbing she was giving him, the creature growls excitedly and leans closer to Felix's face with him staring into her slit eyes, one purple, one blue and one red. All of them shining in the light and was full of want and need, the creature stopped suddenly, as Felix's eyes were shining bright emerald green and electrified blue." ~Garnet~!" 

Felix mumbled. _Why did I call her that? Is that her name, is that what I should call her, why am I enjoying this so much, is this. . My fate?? To be raped . . no_ " Stop!"

As the creature stops as an unknown voice spoke." R~U~B~Y!.. Please stop. Please. . S o t . . . top"

She said after Felix squirmed out of her grip and escapes back to his makeshift shelter.

"What f****ing just happened!"

He yelled, getting up but felt something off about himself. Felix looked down and saw himself hard still hard." SHIT!"

Felix cursed but he was aroused by what she was doing to him and him thinking about the creature pinning him down again and the image of himself rutting into her, made it worse. 

Felix started to pants heavily, mind fogging up as he felt his own heat rising, unknowingly changing his direction towards the creature. _Have to find her, have to know why she did that, and why she is acting up like this? Maybe. . Garnet can speak better and tell me if I gave her a name, that name Garnet. Would have to do with it, until I can come up with a better one._

The creature ran away panting as her form was engulfed in light." R~U~B~Y, Sssstottop!"

"S~A~P~P~H~I~R~E, can't! Smelled so good!" She said to herself, panting and shivering as the creature came undone into two smaller creatures came into being, one having the scales of the original creature, tail of hers with two stubby horns and the dark red colours too, while the other one had blue skin, darker blue feathers and no scales covering her horn.

Neither wore clothes as they were close to each other. Trying to ignore their more basic urges to breed and mate with anything that smells good enough, it seems that Felix's scent was enough to make them enter early heat, which made them miserable and clingy towards the scent's source or their mates. The red horned one growled and whines uncomfortable with the growing heat between her legs, with the blue feather one, nuzzles her. 

"Heat horribly. R~U~B~Y, but better than corruption." The blue one said, nuzzling her as best she could." Hate, need FEllixxx! Scent! His fault! His scent! Endure! Garnet! HElp!"

The red horned one said before the blue one chirps and pins the horned one down.

"RuBYY?" She said to the horned one known as Ruby, chirping softly as she puts a finger near the wet clit, circling it with gentle strokes making Ruby moan loudly." SapppHIRe?"

She moaned, arching her back as Sapphire teased her for a while before Ruby came onto her fingers." Yours!"

The horned one growled as Sapphire chirps to her with a smirk, having to know what Ruby would do before she would." Mines, your mate."

She said as Ruby pins Sapphire growling with something growing between her legs, replacing her vagina with a member of her own before it was shoved into Sapphire.

Ruby started to thrust in and out of Sapphire who was moaning and chirping loudly as Felix was approaching onto them. Mind fogging up from the scent they both were producing, drawing him closer without Felix knowing why he was going that way, as Felix got closer. It went unnoticed by Ruby but Sapphire's eye was focused on the sky, fogged by the futures she was seeing with Ruby and Garnet and Felix.

"Ru-- ruby!" Sapphire yelled, about to come with Ruby going faster trying to get Sapphire to come quicker.

Sapphire screamed as Ruby slams into her, both coming at the same time. The creature formed as Ruby and Sapphire disappeared, with the creature panting heavily as her heat quickly made itself known to her. Demanding the urge to breed and mate until she couldn't, she whines hating the heat's urger before a certain scent was drawing near." FElix?"

"Garnet?" Felix said back, hearing the creature named Garnet's voice calling out. A smell drawing him closer, making him feel hot and cramped in his own clothes." Are you alright. . What happened back there?"

He said as Garnet came closer to him. She had barely worn anything around Felix, now he could see was fully nude and a dripping entrance between her legs, the source of the smell.

"Felix." She said, panting and gave him an answer.

"Heat, heLP please?" Garnet begged him as Felix's mind started to go bland from how close the smell was to him and Garnet was circling him.

He growls back as his body reacted to the heat smell, and Felix got out of clothes with Garnet awaiting but impatiently for what the future held for them. Felix manages to get out of his clothes, revealing a muscular built with faded scars and a necklace that had feathers on it. Garnet growls back and looks at him, examining him before pouncing onto Felix.

Garnet growled looking at his body and grinded against Felix's hips, trying to make him hard with the smell and tempting offer of her drenched entrance. She however tried to be gentle with him, given she was larger and that her tail and claws could hurt him if she wasn't careful. But he didn't care, more focused on the smell and the beautiful creature about to claim him.

_Why is it so hard to think, the smell, the smell. . . It's calling me, but why? She needs me, Garnet needs me, in heat, she's in heat, she needs me, she needs my help. . . Must help her._

Felix moans and grunts, before thusting near her entrance. Trying to thust his member between her warm entrance and walls of her vagina." Pleas-EEE! PleaSEEE!"

He growled as Garnet looked at him, chirping softly to herself and goes to nuzzle Felix. Giving him an opportunity to thust his member into her, Garnet grunts and groans from it. Filling her, strecking her and completing her in ways she only felt form Ruby's/Sapphire's memories. 

"FellIXX!" She growled as he started to rut into het for what could have been hours.

Driven by the sounds, smell and feeling of Garnet's vagina. Felix ruts into her as she rolls with him onto the ground until Felix was on top and Garnet was on the bottom. 


End file.
